1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of medical engineering and relates to an implant, more particularly a dental implant. In particular, it relates to a method for producing hybrid implants with an e.g. metallic or ceramic core and at least one component forming part of the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Implants which comprise a core and a coating made of a biocompatible and, in the initial state, polymer material have been disclosed by e.g. DE 20 2004 009 060. According to the teaching of this document, a polymer film is applied by adhesive bonding, shrinking, varnishing, spraying, dip coating, etc. and subsequently carbonized in an oxygen-free atmosphere.
Implants with a hard core and a coating made of a polymer material have also been disclosed in WO 97/33017. According to this document, PMMA in the form of fibers with molecule chains oriented in the longitudinal direction is wound around the core, and the cover created in the process is heated so that the fibers contract and are interconnected. The heating can take place with simultaneous application of pressure.
Implants with surface regions made of a thermoplastic material and a core made of a material that is different from this thermoplastic material have for example been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,226. Mechanical vibrations are coupled into such implants during an implantation as intended. The mechanical energy from these vibrations is converted into thermal energy in the thermoplastic material where high concentrations of stress occur. The thermoplastic material melts locally and is pressed into cavities and/or other structures of the surrounding tissue by means of pressure exerted during the implantation. After the mechanical vibrations are switched off, the thermoplastic material solidifies, and this forms an interlocking fit with the structures of the tissue.
Structures of the thermoplastic material that have been applied in a targeted fashion, which form points with high concentrations of stress, are often referred to as “energy direction transmitters”. Such energy direction transmitters are often present in the form of edges, tips and similar geometric structures. The mechanical workability of such geometric structures is limited, particularly in the case of advanced miniaturization. Thus, the problem arises of how thermoplastic elements with these structures can be attached to a core made of another material.